


La bière de trop

by Pikkulef



Series: Original characters and their original stories, not all well fitted together [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef
Summary: Une petite traduction/édition d'un one shot écrit il y a plusieurs années. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !Il n'y a pas forcément à connaître les personnages, je suppose que tout est compréhensible du premier coup !
Series: Original characters and their original stories, not all well fitted together [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752916





	La bière de trop

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One beer too many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318306) by [Pikkulef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef). 



> Une petite traduction/édition d'un one shot écrit il y a plusieurs années. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !
> 
> Il n'y a pas forcément à connaître les personnages, je suppose que tout est compréhensible du premier coup !

“Et celle-là, elle raconte quoi, alors?”

“J’ai dit que je comprenais les paroles, pas que je pouvais immédiatement traduire toutes les chansons qui passent dans chacun des bars où on va!” 

Desden tapota la tête de Kalinka du bout des doigts et lui donna un bout de gâteau apéritif. 

Il n’avait pas encore fini sa première bière ; Diane en était à la moitié de sa deuxième. Il y avait effectivement de la musique, mais pas très forte, et couverte par un match quelconque que la plupart des clients du pub semblaient suivre à l’autre bout de la pièce. Le coin où ils étaient, pas très loin du comptoir, était plutôt calme. Tant mieux ; Desden avait dit à Diane qu’il avait plutôt tendance à éviter les soirs de match. Trop de monde. 

“Allez, t’as dit que tu la connaissais, celle-là ! Et on est jamais allés dans un autre bar qu’ici. Et je suis sûre que tu peux.”

Desden se redressa un peu, plus amusé qu’irrité. 

“Bien sûr que je peux! … mais y’a juste trop de bruit, là, et -” 

Il pencha la tête en arrière au rugissement qui s’éleva soudainement derrière lui. 

“Qui a marqué?” 

“J’en sais rien… les… bleus?”

“Merci beaucoup. Quelle ville? On joue ce soir?” 

“Hé ho, mollo. J’en sais rien, si t’es si à fond que ça, tu devrais le savoir.”

“Je savais pas qu’il y avait un match ce soir… sinon on ne serait pas ici.”

“Apparemment c’est nous contre Toulon.”

“Ah ! On a marqué, alors!” Un sourire éclaira son visage jusque derrière les lunettes qui lui mangeaient ses expressions. Pas longtemps. “J’aurais préféré que la ville ne joue pas.”

Diane ne fit pas attention à sa deuxième phrase.

“Comment tu sais ça ?”

“J’en sais, des choses… Toulon, ils sont en blanc.” 

“Oh, sérieusement… Ils sont en rouge.” 

Diane tapota son verre presque vide de ses ongles rongés. Une autre chanson avait pris la place de la première.

“Et celle là ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle raconte ?” 

Bien sûr, elle n’en avait rien à faire. Elle continuait pour l’exaspération amusée que cela faisait visiblement naître chez lui. Les derniers mois où ils s’étaient côtoyés régulièrement lui avaient permis d’apprendre qu’il n’était pas indifférent à ce genre d’attentions déguisées. Elle voyait au sourire mi énervé-mi amusé, un peu tordu, qu’il arborait, qu’ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. 

Il avait une fossette dans sa joue droite – que la droite, pas la gauche. Ca rendait son sourire encore plus asymétrique – mais en rien moins agréable. Elle se demanda comment elle ne s’en était pas rendue compte plus tôt. 

“Là, maintenant, tout de suite, j’en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ça, enfin ?”

“Parce que je te le demande ? Et que je suis gentille ?” 

“T’es bourrée, surtout.” Il eut un petit gloussement aigu. 

“Parce que toi, tu l’es pas… c’était le rire le plus moche que j’ai entendu de ma vie.”

“Et tu m’as pas encore entendu chanter.” Il poussa son verre de quelques centimètres sur la table dans sa direction. “Si tu veux un jour entendre ça il va m’en falloir encore quelques autres. Tu veux bien aller m’en commander un ?” 

Diane allait se lever quand quelque chose lui revint en tête, ce qui la dégrisa immédiatement.

“Attends, tu peux boire autant ? Tu m’as pas dit que tu avais des… des…” Elle se rendit compte qu’elle faisait un geste pour accompagner ses paroles. Complètement inutile en face de lui. Les mots lui revinrent. “Des problèmes d’équilibre ?”

“Oh, c’est mignon. Tu t’inquiètes pour moi ?” 

“Apparemment je suis la seule adulte responsable ici, donc…” 

Desden se redressa et redevint un peu plus sérieux. “T’inquiète pas. J’ai juste bu une pinte de blonde, et je suis loin d’être petit et frêle… Je peux encore en boire une ou deux avant que ça me casse. Et puis, » il ajouta, et son sourire bancal était de retour. “Je sais que tu es bien assez forte pour me porter jusqu’à chez moi.” 

“Oh, tais toi.” 

Diane se levait pour se diriger vers le bar quand deux mains vinrent brutalement appuyer sur ses épaules, la forçant à se rasseoir sur son tabouret. 

“Dis, mademoiselle, ça te dirait pas de venir nous rejoindre pour la deuxième mi-temps ? Histoire de trinquer à la victoire ?”

Diane se raidit. Elle s’était presque mordu la langue sous la surprise. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Desden, qui avait l’air perdu, fronçant les sourcils. Mais même si elle pensait qu’elle allait pouvoir se dépêtrer de ce type, elle ne pouvait pas le lui communiquer. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer devant lui. 

Sois gentille. Tu ne veux pas faire un esclandre. 

Le type commençait à lui masser vaguement les épaules. Elle en avait des frissons de dégoût le long de la colonne vertébrale. Un groupe de jeunes hommes, en face d’elle, derrière Desden, la regardait avidement en se tapant dans le dos. Maintenant qu’elle les voyait de face, elle se rendait compte que ce n’était pas un groupe de quarantenaires supporters de rugby, mais plus probablement des étudiants. Juste un peu trop bien habillés. 

Ils étaient plusieurs, donc. Pas d’esclandre. Pas d’esclandre. 

Elle se retourna vers celui qui la touchait. Autour de son âge, sûrement un peu plus jeune. Bien habillé, presque classe, si on oubliait son comportement, petite chemise, lunettes cerclées, et ce qu’il imaginait probablement comme un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. A en juger par le style, si lui et ses sbires étaient étudiants, c’était plutôt des écoles de commerces du centre ville. Où ils se trouvaient présentement. On ne voyait jamais ce genre de personnes sur le campus. Elle n’avait jamais fait d’études, mais elle allait courir régulièrement là-bas. Pas le genre de la maison. 

Elle tenta de lui sourire en retour, mais eut plus l’impression de lui montrer les dents. 

« Non merci. J’étais en train de passer un bon moment, et je veux continuer. Pas besoin de moi pour soutenir l’équipe. T’as tes potes pour ça. Au revoir. »

« On s’énerve pas ! On pensait juste que tu serais contente qu’on vienne te chercher, histoire de te changer de ta sortie caritative, là. » 

Du coin de l’œil, elle aperçut Desden se mordre les lèvres alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. 

« Moi j’ai pas été malpolie, mais toi t’es un bel enfoiré. Tire toi. »

Elle avait dû montrer un peu trop les dents, ou grogner un peu fort, mais cela avait marché, et l’autre s’écarta d’elle de quelques pas, mains écartées, paumes en l’air, d’un air de dire « j’ai rien fait de mal ». 

Diane poussa un gros soupir un peu tremblant – elle était tellement tendue qu’elle était surprise que la table sous ses mains ne se mette pas à vibrer. 

Desden prit la parole d’une petite voix.

« Désolé. On devrait pas être ici. On s’en va. » Il se levait déjà – trop vite. Elle le vit se rattraper brutalement à la table. L’équilibre, ou l’alcool ? Elle ne releva pas.

“Pourquoi, tu le savais à l’avance que ce bar était un repère de connards ?”

“Non. J’aime bien ce bar. Ca n’était encore jamais arrivé ici, mais -”

“Alors on va rester, on va prendre une autre bière comme prévu, et on ne leur fera pas le plaisir de lever le camp avant d’en avoir vraiment envie.”

Desden hésita. Il s’était à moitié assis sur son tabouret, et avait relâché sa prise sur la table.

“Je me réjouis pas à l’idée d’avoir plus d’interaction avec ce genre de personnes, c’est tout. Ça me fait peut-être passer pour un lâche ou un trouillard, mais… Better safe than sorry.”

“C’est à dire ?”

“S’il te plaît…” Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. “Ne me fait pas dire ça tout haut.”

“Il ne te fera rien. T’inquiètes pas.”

“Je m’inquiète si je veux. C’est juste que… essaie de comprendre. S’il te plaît. » Il était visiblement affecté. “Je m’en fous qu’on me traite de n’importe quoi. J’ai déjà tout entendu. Je m’en fous. J’ai juste pas envie de me retrouver au milieu d’une escalade. Et je veux pas que tu t’y retrouves non plus.” 

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne reprit pas la parole, et baissa le bras pour récupérer son sac à dos. Comme en réponse, Kalinka se leva immédiatement. Diane remarqua seulement à cet instant que le sac à dos rouge vif contrastait fortement avec les couleurs toujours sobres et sombres, ternes, qu’il portait pour aller au travail. Sauf pour ses chaussures, bien sûr. Le même rouge vif pour ses Converse. 

Elle allait essayer de détendre l’atmosphère en lui faisant une remarque sur le côté incongru de cette couleur quand le groupe qui était auparavant massé devant la télé au fond du bar commença à revenir vers le comptoir. Ils étaient sur leur trajectoire.

Le match était terminé, et malgré les points gagnés un peu plus tôt, la ville avait perdu. Diane fixa sa bière, évitant le regard des hommes qui passaient autour de leur table en se retournant. Desden se rassit totalement sur son tabouret. Elle ne savait pas comment il s’en était rendu compte, mais il y avait probablement trop de monde autour de lui pour qu’il se sente à l’aise pour partir, lui aussi. 

L’homme aux lunettes cerclées s’arrêta à nouveau à leur niveau. Beaucoup trop près d’elle, tournant le dos à Desden.

“Tu vois, on a perdu. Si t’étais venue avec nous au lieu de faire ton babysitting, on aurait gagné. Tu nous aurais porté chance.”

Diane n’avait plus aucune envie d’être diplomate. Elle voulait que ce type ravale ses paroles et s’étouffe avec. Elle se leva, en appui sur la table, les pieds toujours sur les montants du tabouret. Elle ne lui donnait pas ainsi le plaisir de se sentir supérieur par sa taille.

“Va te faire voir. Laisse nous tranquille !”

“Ah oui, et sinon ? Ton petit copain va nous casser la gueule ? Nous envoyer son chien ?”

“Vas-y, Damien !” Un autre type, visiblement passablement saoul, se tenait à côté de Desden. Même alors qu’il était assis, il était encore plus grand que lui. “Et y’s’passe quoi si j’fais ça?”

Il agita la main devant le visage de Desden; au passage, sa manche effleura son épaule, et Desden se recula dans un sursaut, aussi loin qu’il le put, sans tomber de son tabouret ni lâcher la table. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches, son visage livide. Il se mordait à nouveau les lèvres et Diane n’aurait pas été surprise si cela avait été jusqu’au sang. Ils devaient partir sur le champ.

“Hey, il a bougé ! eh quoi, t’es muet, aussi ?” 

Diane ne leur jeta pas un regard, se pencha sur la table et prit la main de Desden.

“T’avais raison. On se tire.”

Il hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent ensemble, et elle le guida à travers les autres, feignant d’ignorer les regards narquois des hommes autour d’elle, les poussant lorsqu’ils étaient sur son chemin.

“Je paie,” lâcha Desden entre ses dents. Elle ne le contredit pas. 

“C’est ça, ramène le à la maison, mets le au lit. Il te paye combien en vrai ? Tu couches avec aussi ? Ça fait partie du contrat ?”

Desden sentit Diane se figer. 

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans la rue. Il avait imaginé que les autres ne les auraient pas suivis, qu’ils seraient restés au bar à continuer à boire, et qu’ils les auraient oubliés dès qu’ils auraient passé la porte. Mais apparemment ils n’étaient pas assez – ou trop ? – bourrés pour ça.

Il essaya de capter l’attention de Diane. “Allez. On y va. C’est bon. On se casse.” 

Il trouva sa manche, et tira dessus. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne réagit même pas.

Le mec continuait à parler, toujours plus ou moins sur la même ligne, rien de très inventif. 

Il ne rencontrait pas ce genre de personne si souvent, mais c’était déjà arrivé. Il n’y avait rien à faire – autant se replier sur un autre endroit plus tranquille. Ou plutôt rentrer à la maison, parce qu’il commençait effectivement à sentir l’effet de l’alcool. Pas bon. 

“Diane, on y va. Allez.”

Aucun effet – autant parler à une statue. Il laissa tomber son bras. Il était prêt à partir sans elle, mais il avait peur. Peur de ce qui pouvait se passer. Il la sentit s’écarter de lui, sans un mot.

Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il serra les mâchoires, se mordit la lèvre. C’était rageant, d’être là, et encore une fois, de ne rien pouvoir faire… mais il avait l’habitude. Il serra les poings, l’un sur le harnais de Kalinka. Mais ne bougea pas. 

Jusqu’à ce qu’il entende, à peu près en même temps, l’autre type se taire brusquement, et un craquement parfaitement audible. Il y eut ensuite un bruit de chute dans un amas de choses métalliques. Les chaises de la terrasse ? Que s’était-il passé ? 

Diane secoua son poignet, autant pour dissiper la douleur du coup que pour chasser les derniers lambeaux de fureur qui lui semblaient s’accrocher à ses doigts. Elle s’écarta de l’homme dont elle venait de casser le nez – mais, surprise, pas ses lunettes. Ce cerclage métallique était de bonne qualité. Elle le regarda de tout sa hauteur, ce qui n’était pas vraiment tant que ça, d’autant qu’il était tombé à moitié sur les tables, et grogna :

“Un. Je boxe depuis que j’ai sept ans. Deux. J’ai grandi avec trois sœurs. Trois. T’es un connard. Et quatre… on est pas ensemble, mais j’aurais de la chance si c’était le cas. Ce mec est bien plus un homme que tu ne le seras jamais et que tu ne l’as jamais été, petite ordure. Rentre chez toi cuver ton vin.”

“Vous allez TOUS rentrer chez vous, bordel. Vous avez vu ma terrasse ?” Le barman – où était-il, pendant tout ce temps ? – posa une main sur l’épaule de Desden. “Ca va ? Je vous appelle un taxi ? J’ai réagit sur le tard… c’est pour moi.” 

Diane était secouée. Tout le monde restait silencieux. Dégrisés, avec un peu de chance. En tout cas, elle l’était, à présent. Elle leur tourna le dos, délibérément, et fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de Desden. 

Il était blanc comme un linge. Il enleva ses lunettes – c’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait faire ça. Gardant les yeux fermés, il se frotta le visage avant de les remettre, et de répondre au barman, d’abord lentement : “Non, ça ira, je pense… J’ai…” Il fit une pause, puis éclata d’un rire haut perché, quelque chose entre un rire franc et l’hystérie totale. “Si j’ai bien tout compris, je crois que j’ai un garde du corps !” 

“Vous êtes tous complètement à l’ouest. Rentrez chez vous, ou j’appelle les flics.”

Un des hommes s’approcha du barman.

“Mais appelez-les, les flics ! Regardez ce qu’elle a fait ! Elle lui a cassé le nez, putain !”

“Tu restes où tu es. Tu veux que j’appelle les flics ? Je vais les appeler. Et vous leur expliquerez pourquoi vous étiez en train d’emmerder une jeune femme et un aveugle. J’allais vous foutre dehors, vous avez été trop rapides. Elle a été trop rapide.” Il se tourna vers Diane et Desden.

“Maintenant. Je les garde à l’œil et vous rentrez chez vous. Allez !”

Les rues étaient désertes. Il n’était pas si tard, mais on était en semaine. Desden s’était calmé, même s’il avait de temps en temps quelques accès de gloussements, comme une quinte de toux incontrôlable. Diane se sentait tiraillée entre le même rire hystérique et l’envie de vomir. Et pas parce qu’elle était ivre. Elle était au-delà de ça. 

Au bout d’un long moment, Desden réussit à parler.

“C’était -”

“Horrible.”

“Epique. Personne ne s’était jamais battu pour moi, avant!” Desden avait un large sourire, un peu ébahi.

“Quoi?! C’était pas pour toi.” 

Diane était toujours livide. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait toujours les poings serrés. Elle se força à étirer les doigts. “Quand tu dis ça, ça fait très noble ou héroïque. J’ai juste frappé un type. C’est même pas… C’était bas. Nul.” Elle espérait que Desden ne pourrait pas entendre sa voix trembler, mais c’était peu probable. “J’en ai juste… eu marre de lui, et j’avais trop bu. Ce mec, il… Il m’a touché, okay ? Plusieurs fois. Il a mis ses mains sur mes épaules, et après, au comptoir, il m’a… pris les… c’était horrible, okay? Et en plus, ce qu’il a dit sur toi… comme si tu n’étais même pas là…”

“Je suis désolé. Je savais pas, pour…”

“C’est normal.”

Ils marchèrent quelques pas en silence, puis Desden ne put retenir un nouveau petit rire.

“Pour le reste par contre… J’étais là, en fait.”

“C’est l’adrénaline ou l’alcool qui te font ça ? Ou tu trouves vraiment ça marrant ?”

“C’est sûrement un mélange des trois. Désolé.” Desden baissa la tête et ne parla plus.

Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par leur pas et les bruits distants de la circulation sur les quais. Diane enviait le calme de Kalinka, qui ne faisait que son travail, ayant déjà oublié la tension des instants précédents. Elle était concentrée, les oreilles pointées en avant, le pas sûr. 

Diane aperçut le haut de la passerelle suspendue. Quand ils seraient arrivés sur les quais, ils se sépareraient. Desden habitait de l’autre côté du pont, et elle avait compris qu’il était plutôt réticent à l’idée qu’on le raccompagne chez lui, en général. Pour l’instant, il avait pris son bras, mais il rechignerait à l’idée de lui faire faire un détour, alors qu’il prenait ce chemin tous les jours, seul. Il avait moins bu qu’elle, et il connaissait ces rues comme sa poche. 

Elle se sentait mal, pourtant, à l’idée de le laisser partir seul, après ce qu’il s’était passé. 

Ou peut-être que c’était elle qui avait besoin qu’on la raccompagne. Et qu’on ne la laisse pas seule avec ses pensées. 

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à la passerelle, sous l’orange mat des vieux lampadaires. Diane ressenti une envie irrépressible de se pencher par-dessus la rambarde, pour jeter un œil à la rivière en dessous, et voir si le grondement furieux de l’eau se traduisait par quelque chose de visible.

La rivière était d’un noir d’encre. Elle absorbait la lumière orange et ne rendait rien. Pas le moindre embrun, pas la plus petite bulle d’écume.

Diane soupira.

« Ça va ? Je veux dire. Pour de vrai. Comment ça va ?” Desden avait vraiment l’air soucieux.

“Ca va. T’inquiète.”

“Tu donnes pas l’impression d’aller. A l’oreille.”

“Je te jure que ça va.”

“Mh-hm.” 

Desden n’avait pas l’air convaincu. Il s’était arrêté à côté d’elle. Il fouillait dans son sac. Il en sortit sa canne, qu’il déplia d’un air appliqué. C’était un signe qu’il se sentait au moins un peu moins bien que d’habitude – sur ce trajet qu’il connaissait par cœur, le chien suffisait. Cela renforça son envie de rester avec lui. Pas uniquement parce qu’il n’avait pas l’air au mieux de sa forme, mais parce qu’elle comprenait. Elle aussi, elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir rentrer chez elle toute seule sans encombre. Elle avait besoin que quelqu’un la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise qu’elle ne venait pas de faire un truc horrible et stupide, et elle voulait que ces bras soient ceux de Desden.

“Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Qu’on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble ? Tu as vraiment l’air secouée.”

“Desden, c’est toi qui dit tout le temps que tu n’es pas fait en sucre. Je le suis, moi ?”

“Eh ben, apparemment pas du tout, mais… ta voix n’est pas normale. Tu n’es pas normale. J’ai pas envie de te laisser toute seule. C’est tout.”

“Du coup on va se raccompagner l’un l’autre jusqu’à demain matin, c’est ça ?”

“Hey…” Il avait pris une voix douce et basse. “Désolé. Je vais y aller. Fais attention, c’est tout. Okay ? Et n’y penses plus trop. C’est pas grave. Il l’avait mérité.”

“Tu l’aurais frappé, toi, si tu avais pu ?”

“Je sais pas. Je… Je pense pas. J’ai jamais été du genre à me battre. Je suis un gros lâche, vraiment. Je l’ai toujours été.” Il haussa les épaules. Ca n’avait pas l’air de l’affecter outre mesure.

“Tu penses qu’il va porter plainte ? Contre moi ?”

“Il ne connaît pas ton nom. Ni ton adresse. Le seul qui pourrait aider les flics, c’est le barman. Et je ne pense pas qu’il le fasse.” 

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne bougea. Ils ne parlaient plus. Ils ne savaient pas comment partir. Diane commençait à s’écarter quand Desden repris la parole, de sa même voix basse, comme s’il reprenait une conversation qu’ils avaient déjà eu : “Et ce petit speech que tu lui as fait ? C’était bien. Et cette partie sur le fait qu’on était pas ensemble mais -”

“Tu as entendu ça ?”

“Diane, j’ai de très bonnes oreilles, mais je pense que tout le monde l’a entendu.”

“Merde, je… c’était la colère qui parlait, ces gens me… je raconte n’importe quoi quand je suis en colère, c’était rien, désolée.”

“Ah… alors tu ne pensais pas vraiment ce que tu disais ?”

D’une façon ou d’une autre, il avait lâché le harnais de Kalinka et trouvé son bras. Et sa poigne sur son coude lui semblait légèrement plus forte que ce à quoi elle était habituée.

“Quoi, que tu es mieux que ce type ? Bien sûr que si !”

“Non.” Il se rapprocha. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle. Il tenait vraiment son bras plus fort que nécessaire. Son sourire bancal fit une apparition furtive, mais il ne riait plus. “Quand tu as dit que tu aurais de la chance si on était ensemble.”

Diane ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait dit ça – c’était sorti tout seul… en fait elle n’y avait même pas pensé, parce que ça lui semblait… naturel. Probablement totalement vrai, mais…

Elle le vit changer sa canne de main, et lever un peu sa main droite, hésitant. Puis il sourit encore, cette fois plus franchement, et sa main chercha sa joue où elle se posa finalement avec légèreté.

“Je peux ?” 

“Euh… oui ?” Il allait toucher son visage. C’était bien ce que faisaient les aveugles, non ? Enfin, dans les films. Elle n’avait aucune idée. C’était un peu étrange de faire ça dans la rue, non ?

D’un autre côté, alors qu’elle avait été absolument dégoûtée par le contact de l’autre un peu plus tôt, ce n’était plus du tout la même chose qu’elle ressentait sous la caresse chaude de la main de sa main à lui.

Mais il ne fit que suivre la ligne de son menton et effleurer ses lèvres du pouce. Et se pencha, puis, à sa grande surprise, l’embrassa. C’était un baiser très doux.

Surtout très inattendu.

Il put probablement sentir sa surprise à travers son léger mouvement de recul – il fit lui aussi un pas en arrière.

“Tu… c’est pas pour ça que tu avais dit oui, c’est ça ?” Ses joues étaient à nouveau roses, tout comme ses oreilles, et il penchait la tête sur le côté, un peu confus. Ce n’était pas le moment, mais Diane remarqua qu’il était comme un livre ouvert. On pouvait lire toutes ses émotions sur son visage, et elle ne pouvait même pas voir ses yeux. Il était visiblement honteux, et aussi embarrassé qu’elle.

“Gros malentendu ?”

“Oui, je… désolée, je croyais que …”

“Non, non, c’est moi qui suis désolé.” Il lâcha son bras, penaud. “Désolé, j’ai cru que… Je suis encore bourré, je crois. Je vais rentrer.” 

Elle aurait dû le laisser partir, et rentrer chez elle après toutes ces émotions. C’aurait été la bonne chose à faire. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller. Elle attrapa son bras alors qu’il se détournait, se rappela trop tard qu’il détestait ça, le lâcha et se jeta contre lui. Le haut de sa tête n’arrivait même pas à son menton. 

Desden, d’abord surpris, pris son temps pour refermer ses bras sur elle, l’enlaçant le plus légèrement qu’il le pouvait, comme un petit animal qu’un seul mouvement brusque pouvait faire fuir. Il soupira.

“Si on continue comme ça, il va falloir qu’on communique. Mieux.”

Diane pressait toujours son visage contre sa poitrine, et il ressentit plus qu’il n’entendit sa réponse.

“Oui.”

“On est… toujours potes, alors ?” Cela lui faisait mal d’avoir à dire ça. Mais il préférait la garder proche de lui que de la voir s’en aller parce qu’il était un crétin. Un gros, vraiment gros crétin. Amis, c’était déjà ça. Il n’en avait pas beaucoup. Pouvoir la tenir contre lui était déjà bien assez. Il la sentit hocher la tête contre lui.

“Oui.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS : le "malentendu" vient de pas mal de témoignages que j'ai pu lire lors de mes recherches... Le coup de toucher le visage qu'on peut voir très fréquemment dans les films et livres est un énorme cliché.


End file.
